sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Gideon Emery
| birth_place = Windsor, England, U.K. | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | education = Winbury Prep School, Pridwin Preparatory School, Reading Blue Coat School, St John's College | nationality = British | occupation = Actor, voice actor, singer, jazz musician | years_active = 1994–present | spouse = Autumn Withers (2014–present) | children = 1 | website = }} Gideon Emery (born 12 September 1972) is an English actor, singer and voice actor. He is best known for his role as Deucalion in Teen Wolf and for providing voice-over work in video games, television series and films. Early life and education Emery was born in Windsor, England to Pauline, a competitive horse rider and Ashton, a management consultant. He has two half brothers, Matthew and Paul. Gideon also has three nieces, Chloe Emery, Rebecca Emery and Kate Emery. At the age of 4, his father moved the family to Johannesburg, South Africa. Emery kept himself amused by imitating characters from film and television. Early impersonations included Michael Jackson and Max from Hart to Hart. He returned to England during high school, briefly attending Reading Blue Coat School. But it was back in South Africa at St John's College where he cemented his love for acting, playing Dick Deadeye in the Gilbert & Sullivan musical H.M.S. Pinafore and winning Best Actor for the role of Mr. Glum in The Glums comedy sketch, "L'Engagement". After briefly considering a career in graphic art, he went on to study acting at the University of the Witwatersrand. Student roles included Salieri in Amadeus and Gregor in Steven Berkoff's adaption of Kafka's The Metamorphosis. Personal life On October 19, 2014, Emery married his wife, actress Autumn Withers at Santa Barbara, California. Emery currently lives in Los Angeles with his wife and their dog. In 2017, Emery and his wife revealed that they were expecting their first child together. On April 7, 2018, they welcomed their daughter, Mia Monroe Emery. '' attend Tosca at LA Opera at the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion in Los Angeles on 27 April 2017]] Career In his third year of drama school, friend Ashley Callie was going to audition for Johannesburg's annual Christmas pantomime, directed by the award-winning Janice Honeyman. Emery was persuaded to go along and ended up being cast. He played a couple of characters, but impressed with his stand-up routine during a set change. As a result, fellow cast member, veteran actor Bill Flynn introduced him to his agent and his career was started. Around this time, he also began what was to become a prolific voice career. (He would later win a Gold Craft Award at the 2003 Loerie Advertising Awards) He played in a number of stand-up venues and established himself as character actor, often performing multiple roles within a single play, such as all the male roles in Mark Ravenhill's Sleeping Around''The Star Tonight, "How'd They Do That?", Garalt MacLiam; August 1999 and Tom, Leslie and Phyllis in A.R. Gurney's ''Sylvia. He performed standup comedy on television and was a series regular on the sketch comedy show Not Quite Friday Night. He received the National Vita Award for Comedy for the role of Maloom in the play Heel Against the Head, once again alongside Bill Flynn and actor/playwright Paul Slabolepszy. Emery has also performed his own one-man plays, Thin Man Talking and The Great Glendini. For the latter, he recorded a jazz standards album, Standard Ease. He acted alongside the late Bill Flynn for a third and final time, playing Bernard to Flynn's Willy Loman in the award-winning Baxter Theatre production of Death of a Salesman. ]] Thanks to his keen ear for accents, Emery found himself playing various roles in visiting British and American film and television productions. He soon decided that the screen was where he wanted to focus his attention. With most major projects casting their lead roles overseas, he decided it was time to explore more diverse opportunities. In late 2003, he moved to Los Angeles, where he has played memorable characters both on screen (Last Resort, Takers, Moonlight, Burn Notice) and for video games such as Final Fantasy XII, Vanquish, Dragon Age II and Street Fighter X Tekken. He is an in-demand motion capture performer and can be seen and heard in the games Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Battlefield 3 and Halo Wars 2, all of which also use his likeness. Emery had a recurring role on the hit MTV series Teen Wolf as season three's main antagonist Deucalion, a blind but powerful Alpha werewolf who leads a pack consisting entirely of Alphas. Emery reprised the role in season five: "To prove not only to others, but also to himself, that Deucalion is capable of being true and noble." He would return once again for the final season of the show. He won multiple best actor awards for his role as Richard Pine in Bill Hanson's adaptation of Stephen King's harrowing Survivor Type. On the lighter side, Emery is the creator, director and star of E&N with Ed Neusbit, a comedic news parody show offering "all the news you never knew you needed". Other recurring roles include Daredevil, Shameless, Last Resort and Good Behavior. On, 7 October 2017, Emery joined the cast of the third season of the VH1 slasher series Scream. Filmography Live-action Film Television Voice acting Film Television Video games Audiobooks Theatre Discography *''Standard Ease'' (2011) Awards *Best Actor Award – Survivor Type – Golden Egg Film Festival (2014, Winner) *Award of Merit: Leading Actor – Survivor Type – Best Shorts Competition (2014, Winner) *Award of Excellence: Leading Actor – Survivor Type – Accolade Competition (2013, Winner) *Best Actor in a Short Film – Survivor Type – Bare Bones International Film Festival (2012, Winner) *Best Actor Award – Survivor Type – Los Angeles International Underground Film Festival (2012, Winner) *Award of Merit – Sex Drive – Accolade Competition (2010, Winner) *Suspense/Thriller Award – The Price of Love and Other Stories – Audie Awards (2010, Nominee) *Supporting Performance in a Drama – Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway – NAViGATr Videogame Awards (2008, Nominee) *Loerie Gold Craft Award: Radio VO – SABC: Wed-nes-day – Loeries Advertising Awards (2003, Winner) *Best Actor in a Comedy – Heel Against the Head – National Vita Awards (1995, Winner) References External links * * * Gideon Emery on Audible.com *Gideon Emery at Behind The Voice Actors * Gamecca - "The Voice: On the Battlefield With Gideon Emery" * The Gaming Liberty - "Balthier Speaks: An Interview With Gideon Emery" * Square Haven - "Setting the Stage for Balthier: A Conversation with Gideon Emery" * Shades of Sentience - "Interview with Gideon Emery - Balthier From FFXII!" * The Workshop - "in the Workshop with Gideon Emery" Category:1972 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century English male actors Category:20th-century English singers Category:21st-century English male actors Category:21st-century English singers Category:Male actors from Berkshire Category:Alumni of St John's College, Johannesburg Category:Audiobook narrators Category:British expatriate male actors in the United States Category:British expatriates in South Africa Category:English expatriates in the United States Category:English impressionists (entertainers) Category:English jazz singers Category:English male film actors Category:English male musical theatre actors Category:English male singers Category:English male stage actors Category:English male television actors Category:English male video game actors Category:English male voice actors Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Musicians from Berkshire Category:People educated at Reading Blue Coat School Category:People from Johannesburg Category:People from Windsor, Berkshire Category:Singers from Los Angeles Category:University of the Witwatersrand alumni Category:20th-century English musicians Category:21st-century American singers Category:20th-century male singers Category:21st-century male singers Category:Male jazz musicians